


six deadly sins.

by sugarhyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confusing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Making out??, Sharing a Bed, and things get a little bit spicy but still sfw, basically mark is in love, donghyuck just being donghyuck, full of sins, it should be seven deadly sins but whatever, like heavy making out in the end, mark is just whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarhyuck/pseuds/sugarhyuck
Summary: mark's journey to deal with the six deadly sins: sloth, pride, greed, envy, anger, and lust to have donghyuck as his.





	six deadly sins.

**Author's Note:**

> hiii! so um first of all i know it should be 'seven deadly sins' but the last sin is 'gluttony' and i'm really not sure about how it could go with this fic and markhyuck so i decided to skip on that. also, it's unbeta-ed so sorry in advance for grammar and any mistakes.
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sugarhyuck)

**Sloth.**

 

Mark is not lazy. There was time where he overworked himself, leading him to being hospitalized for five days. There was also one point where he would help every single human being in this world because he wanted to. That was kinda stupid, but it happened. he also joined every single club in his school, went to every exhibition or seminar, explored his hobbies, writing lyrics, writing poems, writing short stories, joined the dance academy, done volunteer works, worked part-time even though he didn't need the money, and the list goes on.

  
So in conclusion, no, mark is not lazy. He is the most productive person ever existed.  
But today is an exception. Mark really, really doesn't want to go the neighborhood party held by jeno's family. Don’t get him wrong, he doesn't hate the boy, in fact, jeno is his favorite palsーdon't tell jisung, he'll cry. But this welcoming party is simply stupid because who the fuck will throw a party to welcome a new neighbor in their small town?  
The answer is everyone.

  
"Nope, still not going."

  
Jeno pleads on the line, "mark, come on! It would be really fun! The whole gang is already here except you."

  
"Don’t be an ass and just come! Jesus." someone says, probably renjun.

  
"Look, why in the name of god you think it's a good idea to welcome a stranger?" mark asks.

  
"He’s not a stranger! He is our new neighbor! New family! Come on, minhyungggggie." jeno pleads again, using his not-so-cute voice to mark. Mark wants to smack him.  
Mark holds the phone between his shoulder and ear, hands busy trying to pull out his favorite black hoodie from his wardrobe as he sighs.

  
"I’ll just pass by for a while." he finals, and he hears the gang cheered on the other line.

  
"Sweet, that's my boy! See you son, mate!" with that, jeno hangs up.

  
Mark quickly slipped into his ripped jeans and his hoodie. He mess his hair a little bit, throws an old black converse, and heads out. He catch a glimpse of digital clock in his living room that shows 7:12 on the screen and fasten his steps.  
He arrived at jeno's five minute later, hands hanging in the air rethinking about his decision to come. When he is about to knock the door, someone pokes his shoulder from behind.

  
Mark turns around and is greeted by the sight of a dusty orange haired boy, clads in a black ripped jeans and oversized sweater. His skin is slightly tanned and mark swallows every words in his lips so he doesn't accidently blurts out a, "freaking hot."

  
"Hi?" the boy smiles and mark tries to play it cool

  
"Hi there."

  
The boy looks around for a second before pointing at jeno's door, "is this lee jeno's house?"

  
"Right. You must be the new kid in the block?"

  
The boy nods and extended his hand, "i'm donghyuck."

  
"Mark. Mark lee." mark shakes the boy's hand and smiles. It burns in every part of his skin that is touching donghyuck. His fingertips electrified when brushing the other's.

  
Before both of them can say anything, the door busts open and jisung's head pokes out. He sees the two boys and rushes back to the house, slamming the door right in mark's and donghyuck's face. They stare at each other and mark chuckles. He steps forward and opens the door for donghyuck.

  
"Welcome to the gang, donghyuck."

  
Donghyuck slips inside as he mutters a small "thank you" to mark.

  
As they walks to the living room, donghyuck stops and markーthat is not definitely staring at donghyuck's legsーbumps to the latter's back.

  
"Ouch! sorry." mark says as he rubs his forehead. Donghyuck chuckles.

  
"Your zipper is open. Unless you want to expose the birdie to your friends." with that, donghyuck walks away to the living room, leaving mark dumbfounded. He hears his friends loud cheered, probably welcoming donghyuck. But now mark just really wants to turn around and leave because what the fuck.

  
Damn cool mark, damn cool.

 

///////

 

  
**Pride**

The thing about having a new friend with another one digit brain cell means the whole gang dynamic changed. It’s not bad, really. The only difference is now mark always has a summer breeze-smelled koala latching to his arm for every god damn second.

  
Upon knowing donghyuck for about four months now, mark is sure that the boy is the clingiest person ever. Donghyuck likesーloves affection. He goes around from one person to the other in the gang, hoping for some love and cuddles. Jisung would shrug the boy every time he came closer, but the rest of the gang is really really fond with the sun-kissed boy, it makes quite a sight.

  
Mark isn't the one that complains, he likes it actually. Having donghyuck close to him brings some kind of peace to his mind. The boy has this aura that brings happiness for everyone around him. It’s not really hard to like him. His jokes is definitely funny and he is very cute tooー mark will pretend the zipper accident never happened.

  
Donghyuck got admitted to the same university as mark, jeno, renjun and jaemin, leaving them impossibly closer. While mark majored in law with renjun, jeno and jaemin in economics, donghyuck choose graphic design to fulfill his hobby in drawing. Two months to their college life, the five of them decided to rent an apartment near their university because their house is too far. Jisung and chenle might cried a little bit, but later the two boys said they will just go to the other's university as well.  
Living together with your friends is definitely fun and adventurous. the only not fun thing is the apartment only have three bedroom, and the god devil renjun thinks it's a good idea for him to rooming aloneー which then jeno snickers a mutter, "just say that you want to jerk off without us knowing" renjun slapped the back of his headー, leaving jeno with jaemin, and mark with donghyuck.

  
Now, being a roommate with donghyuck means heaven and hell.

  
As stated, donghyuck loves affection. It rarely occurred times where donghyuck would actually sleep in his own bed. the boy found more comfort sticking to mark under the cover in the older's bed, insisted to be the smaller spoon out of the two, which mark shrugged because "i don't like to cuddle."

  
It’s a lie.

  
Mark doesn't understand the hammers in his chest every time donghyuck tries to snuggle to his side. What mark knows that it's dangerous and it could kill him anytime because he often catches he loses his breath when donghyuck and all his ethereal glowing being come close to him.

  
It took one month of persistent and a little bit of force for mark to finally accepted that donghyuck would never sleeps in his own bed again. So rather than being cramped with the boy in his small single-sized bed, he decided to push donghyuck's bed and his together.

  
When donghyuck came from his class and saw the joined bed, he is confused. Mark shrugged and explained,  
"My bed is too small for a two grown-up and your bed is mainly empty."

  
Donghyuck just nods, making a funny face. Mark pretends he doesn't see how donghyuck tries to hide his smiles.  
The boy throws himself to mark that is lying on the bed and squeals. Mark catches the boy in his arms as he laughs seeing the boy enthusiasm. Donghyuck buries his nose to mark's neck and the other pats donghyuck's back slowly.

  
"Rough day?" he asks as he caresses the boy orange's locks

  
"Hmmm."

  
Mark shifts, placing donghyuck's small figure to the bed, back pressed and head lying in mark's pillow. He pulls the blanket to cover donghyuck as he rose from the bed and turns off the lamp. He comes back to the bed, eyeing donghyuck that is staring back at him, eyes glistening behind his hair and lips parted in confusion.

  
"Where are you going?" the smaller boy asks

  
"You need some sleep. It will save your mood, you know."

  
A beat of silence envelops them before donghyuck tears it,  
"Cuddle me."

  
Mark wants nothing to do than throw himself back to the bed and holds the boy in his arms, but his fuckin pride on top of his freakin pride doesn't allow him to, so he just smiles and shakes his head. Call him coward, but he is afraid about messing whatever they have now, it plays with his mind. He is scared about ruining his relationship with donghyuck, so he wants to play it safe for now.

  
"Maybe next time." he answers and donghyuck pouts, turning his back to mark.

  
The older laughs as he ruffles donghyuck's hair "sleep. I’m going to make dinner."

 

///////

  
**Greed**

  
Summer break rolls around and the gang decided to go for a trip to the seaside. Using mark's old modified van, they built a small bed that barely fits 7 of them. Jeno and mark appointed as the driver, they shifted between day and night. And for some goddamn sake jaemin's idea, donghyuck is chosen as jeno's navigator and renjun as mark's. At this point mark is sure that world hates him so much.

  
It is around 2am when mark looks to his side and found renjun falls asleep. He repositions renjun's head to the side with one of his hand so it's more comfortable for the boy. He continues to focus on the road, but he hears rustle from the back. He turns around and greeted by donghyuck's sleepy face and bed hair. "Where are we?" the younger asks.

  
He moves forward and taps renjun on the shoulder. The chinese boy let out a bashful mutters because apparently donghyuck is disturbing his sleep while in reality the boy just want to tell renjun to go sleep in the back. After a while of ‘fighting’, renjun gives in and makes his way to the back. Donghyuck jumps to the passenger seat, eyes busy scrolling through his playlist.

  
“Why aren’t you sleeping?” mark asks and donghyuck just shrugs, “not tired.”

Silence falls over them but it’s neither awkward nor disturbing, so the two boys remain silent. Every once in a while, donghyuck would hum his favorite songs and mark will sings along. They engaged in small conversations about college where suddenly a name slips out of donghyuck’s lips.

“So yeah, I went to a date with yukhei.”

Mark abruptly steps on the brake, a hand automatically holds to donghyuck so the boy doesn’t launch forwards. He could hear chenle whines from the back but he couldn’t care more.

“YOU WENT TO A DATE WITH YUKHEI?”

Donghyuck stares at him like he grows a two head and exclaimed, “Jesus! You almost got us into an accident because I went to a date with the hottest boy in the campus?!”

“You didn’t tell me about this!”

“It just a friendly date!”

“There is no such a thing as a friendly date!”

“Mark!”

“Donghyuck!”

“You’re being ridiculous!”

“Well you are the one that went out with yukhei!”

“What is your problem?”

“It’s not-“

“for the love of god, can you two stop screaming at each other’s face and just talk it out?” jisung spats from the back, eyes sleepy but curious as he been watching the two older boy fighting.

Mark let out a heavy sighs, head spinning and mind clouded. He looks over to donghyuck, apology is on the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t bring himself to say it out, so he goes back to the steering wheel and eyes on the road.

“’m sorry.” Donghyuck says after a while, not sure about what he is apologizing for.

“No, donghyuck. I’m sorry. I don’t have rights to be angry.” Mark answers because yes, he doesn’t have any rights to be mad over the fact that donghyuck went to a date with another boy because who is he? There is no clear line about where he stands on donghyuck’s life and he needs to make himself sure about that.

Donghyuck swallows the question ‘why do you even care?’ because he feels like there’s no need to push this matter again. He tells himself that they could just talk about this later. Right now their main priority is the group vacation, so they need to try their best to not ruin the time.

Couple hours later, they arrived at the stay they booked near the beach. Jaemin rooms with jisung, renjun with chenle and mark, as donghyuck stays with jeno. Mark almost (almost) pleads to be in the same room as donghyuck but he restrain himself because he would not know how to answer if one of them asked the question ‘why?”

At night, they hold a campfire in the sea shore. Jisung and chenle being annoyingly sweet to each other as they bundle up in a small blanket that barely fits the two of them while jaemin and renjun busy throwing sands at each other. Mark sips his beer as he eyes jeno and donghyuck talks to each other. What’s been bothering him is the fact that jeno and donghyuck talks in an unusual close distance, maybe their face is only 5 inch apart, mark doesn’t know. He really wants to pulls donghyuck closer to him and shove jeno away from him.

As the night gets darker, the other goes back to their stay, leaving mark and donghyuck alone. Donghyuck scoots closer to him and mark handed him a beer. The smaller boy whispers a small ‘thanks’ and mark ruffles his hair. Silence falls once again between them, only the wave crashing sound fills their surroundings.

“Are you okay?” donghyuck asks, eyes fixed to the ocean.

“Hmm? Why?”

Mark stares at donghyuck and the other turns his head to face mark. “You are unusually quiet.”

Mark hums in acknowledgement, “just tired.”

“You know if something bothers you, you could just tell me right?”

Donghyuck is now staring at him, not showing any sign that he wants to tear his gaze, so mark stares back. He noticed the younger looks tired, eyes heavy and hair messy, but the sight looks so adorable mark couldn’t stop himself. He cups donghyuck’s face and bops his nose, making donghyuck gasps cutely.

“I told you to talk, not admiring my cuteness.” Mark laughs as he ruffles donghyuck’s hair again.

“Jokes on you because you actually look like a dead fish.”

Donghyuck gasps dramatically before went on, “you could just admit and I would present you a hundred photos of my gracious face. It lasts longer.”

“As if I haven’t already have tons of your ugly face on my phone.” They both laugh.

Suddenly, donghyuck intertwines their fingers underneath the blanket. Mark turns around to ask but donghyuck just throw him a ‘don’t ask and enjoy’ gaze, so he shut his mouth. He caresses donghyuck’s hand slowly and the hold gets tighter.

“You seem really close with jeno lately?” mark throws the bait and donghyuck laughs.

“I’ve been close with him since the first day.”

“Well… you guys seem… closer?”

Donghyuck eyes glisten playfully as he tries to wiggle his eyebrows. Grin never leaving his beautiful face. “Are you jealous?”

It should come off as a joke, but mark chokes hearing that. Donghyuck grins wider.

“So you are jealous.”

“I’m not!” mark exclaimed as he tries to free his hand from donghyuck’s, but the other just let out a small laugh and hold his hand a little bit tighter. Mark doesn’t even try to defend himself anymore so they just sit there in a comfortable silence.

That night, mark lays in the bed thinking about how ethereal donghyuck looks under the moonlight, wind sweeping his hair, eyes glistening in joy and smile painted on his lips. Mark lays there for like an eternity, seeking warmth of donghyuck’s hand on his now cold hand. He couldn’t erase he stupid smile on his own face remembering the promise both of them made before they parted ways.

“We should go on a trip like this again sometime.”

“Sure. I’ll ask the other.”

“No, I mean, like, only us. You and me, both and alone.”

Donghyuck smiled as he let mark’s hand go. “Sounds good, markie.”

Mark almost feels bad as he only wants donghyuck to be with him. It’s really low of him when he and donghyuck is not even a thing, but he doesn’t want donghyuck to find warmth if it’s not with him. He doesn’t want donghyuck to score himself a date if it’s not with him. He doesn’t want donghyuck to spend one cold night under the moonlight if it’s not with him. He doesn’t want donghyuck to be with someone else. He doesn’t want anyone else to realize how beautiful and sweet his donghyuck is.

Mark is greedy; he wants donghyuck all for himself.

 

///////

 

  
**Envy**

 

When mark was a child, his mom always told him to not be jealous over someone else. That he should be grateful for what he have and work if he wants to have something. Envy is for them that painted pain at the sight of other’s fortune.

The little mark would understand the concept, but the now mark seems doesn’t understand about it as he feels heat on his stomach watching donghyuck and Yukhei in the university’s café. The two of them seemingly working on something, busy between typing on donghyuck’s laptop and jotting down notes.

Mark makes his way to the café. He placed an order at the cashier, then proceeds to sit near the window. Donghyuck and yukhei doesn’t seem to realize his presence, so mark just observes them without being too obvious. Donghyuck would sometimes lean a little too close to yukhei, or laughs over the other’s jokes, and it will send shivers to mark’s spine and creates a heavy feeling on his chest.

Later when the pair finished their whatever work, they leave without sparing mark any glance. Mark doesn’t know whether to feel blessed or upset about that. Of course it takes too much pride on him to admit that he’s been ‘spying’ the pair (if someone ever confort him about that, he would probably denied as ‘the café is for public’ being his number one argument.)

He quickly finishes his coffee and makes his way back to the shared apartment. When he arrived, he noticed donghyuck’s shoes and no sign of the other’s. He enters the unit silently. “Donghyuck?”

“Kitchen!” the younger replies from somewhere. Mark throws his bag to the sofa and makes his way to the kitchen. There, donghyuck is cooking their dinner. The smell of balsamic comes to his sense. Hmm, “Pasta?” he asks. Donghyuck nods as he turns around and motions mark to sit on the table.

Mark settles himself on the chair as he eyes donghyuck who is busy rambles about how his day went. He faintly hears the name ‘yukhei’ spills out of the younger’s lips, and he tries so hard to push the burning flame on his stomach. The younger went on anyway, oblivious about mark’s sudden change of mood. Donghyuck even has the audacity to nags at mark for forgetting to buy groceries that they have to eat another plate of pasta again.

And when donghyuck finally places a plate in front of him, a sudden realization hits.

Why would mark even be envious of yukhei, when he is the one that always comes home to donghyuck when a day gets too hard? Why would mark even be envious of yukhei, when he is the one that gets to eat donghyuck’s food every single day, breakfast, lunch, and dinner? Why would mark even be envious of yukhei, when he is the one that gets to hear how donghyuck’s days went every fucking single day? Why would mark even be envious of yukhei, when he knows so well that this, the donghyuck that is in front of him, is his, his donghyuck.

Mark couldn’t fight a smile that breaks in his face, unknowingly turns into a small giggles that he couldn’t contain. Donghyuck stops his word abruptly, eyes stares at mark weirdly. The now said boy is smiling, giggling, and laughing like crazy in the middle of donghyuck’s story about how annoying his tutor today. The tanned boy throws a small piece of tissue to the older, but mark doesn’t even care as he keeps smiling as he spoons another bite of pasta to his mouth.

“What the fuck, mark?” Donghyuck tilts his head. Mark head snaps up, as soon as he faces donghyuck, he smiles again. Way gentler and sweeter, no more giggling but changes into something. Fondness.

“It’s nothing.” He replies. Donghyuck shrugs and went again with his story. This time mark pays full attention to the smaller, commenting once or twice between the story, cackling when donghyuck imitates an angry renjun, and his heart skips a little when donghyuck laughs brightly, beautifully in front of him.

After they finished their dinner, the two washes the dishes and went to their room. Mark wants to rub it so hard on yukhei’s face about what he could do that yukhei cant. That here he is, laying on his bed, with donghyuck curled up on his side, sleeping soundly and beautifully. Mark really wants to be childish and show the world that he got the most ethereal boy on this world with him, so he did. He snaps a picture of the sleeping boy and uploads it on his social media. After a while, his chat were bombarded by the gang, jisung and jaemin busy teasing him. Mark laughs a little.

When his eye catches jeno’s private message, his heart drops to the ground.

 

**JENO**

**You know you will lose your chance**  
**sooner or later if you don’t do something**  
**about this, right?**

**MARK**  
**I know.**  
**Maybe not today.**

**JENO**  
**Then when?**

  
**MARK**  
**Soon.**  
**Really soon.**

 

Tonight, mark swallow his envious feeling down, and that feeling went away as he pulls donghyuck tighter and kisses the boy’s forehead a good night. By tomorrow, mark knows that donghyuck would be there when he opens his eyes, so he went to sleep with a smile on his face.

 

  
////////////////

 

**Anger**

To say that mark is angry is an understatement. Mark is crazily fuming, faces red and steps fastening as he tries to reach donghyuck's house. Heart beating fast and hands curling in both wrath and nervousness. His mind couldn't comprehend any answer for his questions, so he opted to just seek it in donghyuck.

As he reaches the said boy's house, he knocks impatiently. The face of donghyuck's mom comes to his sight and he bows slightly to the woman. "Afternoon, Mrs. Lee. Is donghyuck here?" donghyuck's mom stares at him and nods, trying so hard to paint a smile on his face to make mark feels better about all of this, but it failed. She ushes mark to enter and closes the door.

"You’ve heard, don't you?" she asks as she escorts mark to the living room. Mark simply nods and continues making his way to the stairs. Mrs. Lee holds his wrist before he goes to donghyuck's room, and mark sees the saddest expression on her face.

He pulls Mrs. Lee to an embrace and he could feel the woman starts to shivers, trying to holds her tears. "I’ll go talk to him, mom. Everything will be okay." mark said as he unfolds the hug. Mrs. Lee gives a nod and he makes his way to donghyuck's room upstairs.

As he came to a sight of donghyuck’s door, he breathes in and tries to calm his anger down. He knocks and donghyuck opens the door almost immediately, as he was expecting mark. "Come in."

The older steps in and is greeted by donghyuck’s summer scent. He eyes the room that is filled with MJ’s poster on every inch of the wall, some character figures were displayed on a shelf near the window. He whips his gaze to donghyuck, who sits on his bed, hands fidgets on his oversized sweater. As nervous as mark.

“Um—“

“I’m sorry.” Donghyuck suddenly says, cutting mark’s word. Mark sits beside him, eyes never leaving the younger. “You should be.”

Donghyuck sighs, he turns to face mark, and mark could see every regret painted on the boy’s face. “I am really sorry for not telling you sooner.”

Mark pushes the flaming anger on his stomach as he stands up, walking a step away from donghyuck, and he turns. “But you have the audacity to tell the others and not me?” he asks once again, sadness clearly rings on his voice. Donghyuck stands and walks toward mark. He grabs the older’s hand a guides mark to sit on his chair.

“Mark, you are the first person I want to tell about this once I heard about the offer. But there’s so much to think about so I don’t want to rush anything. When I finally set my mind on the bar, I asked for the other’s opinions before telling you. That’s all.” Donghyuck explains as he squeezes mark’s hand. Mark stares at donghyuck in disbelief, and donghyuck really wants to cry.

Mark never once doubted him.

“So my opinions don’t stand on your decision? Is it like that, donghyuck?”

The sun kissed boy sighs. He let mark’s hand go and he sits back on his bed. He covers his face with his palms as silence falls over the two of them.

How could he make mark to understand that whatever they’re arguing about is very important to him. This is such a big step on his life and donghyuck wants mark to see that this is him, this is the side of donghyuck that mark never seen before. This is what donghyuck finally achieved by his own sweat and tears. He wants mark to be proud of donghyuck, to be able to let donghyuck achieve something by his own.

Two weeks after their graduation, donghyuck received a job offer away from the country. The company that wants to sign him is a really big design company, known all over the world. They came across donghyuck’s talent by the annual designing contest donghyuck won last year. It fills donghyuck’s pride that he was able to achieve this. He is sure he doesn’t want this opportunity to go.

  
Mark sighs as he kneels in front of donghyuck. He grabs the boy’s hands and intertwines their fingers on top of donghyuck knees. Donghyuck eyes are teary, and mark wants to beat himself for the cause he made.

“When I heard that you’ll be going to france for the job, I’m afraid. You were always by my side. By thinking that you’ll be miles away from me put me in a hard state. I’m afraid. What if something happened to you? Will you eat properly? Who will calm you down if you’re having a nightmare? What if—“

“Mark.” Donghyuck rubs mark’s thumb in a comforting gesture to stops mark’s rambles. The older is now close to tears as well. He holds donghyuck’s hands tighter.

“I don’t want to lose you, donghyuck.”

Donghyuck cries as he pulls mark to a hug. The older holds him so tight, and donghyuck cries harder on mark’s shoulder. They hold each other for seems like hours, unable to let go. Mark snuggles his face deeper on donghyuck’s neck, hands automatically holds the boy’s waist tighter.

“Never gonna happen.”

Donghyuck went away a week after that. He promises the gang—especially mark—to always update them. Renjun cried so hard when they were sending donghyuck on the airport. jeno acts all cool and such but broke down to tears when donghyuck steps away from them. Jaemin, Jisung, and Chenle send him happily, wishing him a good luck and pulled donghyuck to their bear hug.  
When mark and donghyuck is away from the other, mark holds donghyuck’s hand. The latter smiles assuringly as he pulls mark to a hug again. Mark sniffles on the boy’s neck and donghyuck laughs. “I’ll call you everyday.”

Mark breaks their hug and cups donghyuck face. The said boy face now is so funny and endearing; mark holds himself so tight from kissing the life out of him. “You better be, Lee Donghyuck.”

“Ow else?” Donghyuck tries to answer as he swats mark’s hands from his face. He intertwines their fingers after and he smiles brightly.

“I will hunt you there.” Mark exclaims and donghyuck chuckles. “Okay markie!”

They share one last hug and mark may or may not plead once again for donghyuck to not go, but the other laughs it off and bid him a goodbye. Mark waves sadly at the sight of donghyuck walks away to the boarding room, and donghyuck really wants to run his way back to mark’s arm. But he didn’t—thankfully.

After donghyuck is out from his sight, mark sighs and makes his way back to where the other wait for him. He throws his hand over jisung’s shoulder as he rubs renjun’s back to stop the Chinese from crying. He makes a note to himself that donghyuck would be okay, he would be okay, and the other would also be okay.

“Let’s go home, guys.”

 

  
//////

 

  
**Lust**

 

Relying on phone calls with a different time zone for both mark and donghyuck is definitely not as easy as they think it would be. Mark would sometimes lies on his bed at night and calls donghyuck in the middle of his work. Or donghyuck once called mark when the elder is in his deep sleep.

To conclude, a long distance relationship—what relationship? Mark isn’t sure—is hard.

Mark is busy with his job as a lawyer, donghyuck would be busy on the other side of the world doing something mark doesn’t know, and it kills him. Sometimes he wonders, does donghyuck misses him like he misses donghyuck? Does donghyuck ever feels so suffocated about life that he would not want to do anything beside throws himself to mark’s arm like mark does? It plays with mark’s head every time and the man would just shut the thoughts away.

“I spilled my coffee this morning. It burned my hand.” Donghyuck says on the other line, voice sleepy and mark fights a smile upon picturing donghyuck’s sleepy face on his mind. “Please tell me you treated the burn?”

He hears a rustle on the phone and he wonders what donghyuck is up to. “Donghyuck?”

“Yes I did. Anyway, I need to tell you something.”

Mark stirs his morning coffee, phone between his ears and shoulder. He walks to his living room and plops down on the sofa. “Shoot.”

The lawyer sips his coffee while waits for donghyuck to speak.

“I’m going back home next week.” Mark spurts his coffee and he chokes on the remaining burning liquids. Donghyuck gasps hearing mark and panics, “Oh my god mark! Are you okay?”

Mark coughs aggressively. He puts his cup down and holds his phone tighter. “You’re not shitting with me right?” donghyuck laughs upon hearing the words. Mark whines, “donghyuckkkk!”

“I’m serious! I switched to the branch there and because my lady boss loves me, she accepted!”

Mark smiles so hard his cheeks starts to hurt, but he couldn’t care less. Not when the boy he’s been thinking for the last 2 year is finally coming back. Mark laughs happily. This is the best day ever.

“I’m so happy for you donghyuck!” mark replies after he calmed down. The other boy chuckles on the line. “Thanks markie, see you next week I guess?”

“Of course, donghyuck!”

Donghyuck yawns and mark almost feels sorry for keeping the boy up. “You should go to sleep now.” Mark says and donghyuck stupidly nods on the other side, as If mark could see him. “I will. Goodnight mark.”

“Good night, love.”

Mark hangs up the call and proceeds to message jeno.

**MARK**  
**So hyuck is coming back next week.**  
**You think I should go for it?**

**JENO**  
**Wait really?**  
**Only if you are sure.**

**MARK**  
**101% sure.**

**JENO**  
**Then get him tiger.**  
**We will help.**  
**How do you want this to go?**

**MARK**  
**Let’s meet up.**

**JENO**  
**I will tell the other**  
**Tonight, my apartment?**

**MARK**  
**Sound good**  
**See you mate.**

 

A week later donghyuck were enveloped into a tight hug by renjun the moment he stepped out of the gate. The tanned boy laughs as renjun clangs to him like a bear and refuses to let go. Jaemin and chenle join the hug party, leaving jeno, mark and jisung laughing on the side. Renjun tells donghyuck how sucks the past 2 years without him and how he gotta dealt with 5 idiots, it sends donghyuck to laugh fits.

After renjun let donghyuck go, the boy went to hug jeno and puts jisung into a headlock until the younger begs to be let go. Donghyuck laughs as he ruffles jisung’s hair. Mark Is on the end of the line, arms wide open and donghyuck buries himself in mark’s warmth. “Miss you so much.” He mumbles against mark’s torso. The older laughs as he cradles donghyuck closer.

“I miss you the most.” He replies as he snuggles into the crock of donghyuck’s neck.

The moment was tore when renjun separates them and pulls donghyuck away from mark. “Ok, that’s enough love I saw today. Let’s go home!” donghyuck groans as he was being dragged to the car, the rest following behind with a smile.

Days went by for all of them. Donghyuck settled on his new work place, found a relatively comfortable apartment for himself with mark’s help, and got to drink out sometimes with the other. He would visit his parents every weekend and stays there. The rest often does the same.

Donghyuck were lying on his bed in his parent’s house, hands busy scrolls through his instagram. The house is quiet. Donghyuck wonders where are his parents? He comes down to the first floor and it’s empty. He sends his mom a text, but receives no answer after 5 minutes. He shrugs as he plops his body to the sofa and turns the tv on.

Suddenly, his phone rings.

**JENO**  
**Where are you?**

**HYUCK**  
**My parent’s house**  
**Ssup**

**JENO**  
**Cool**  
**Come to my house**  
**The gang is here**

  
**HYUCK**  
**If there is pizza**

**JENO**  
**There’s something more important**  
**than a pizza.**  
**Get your ass here.**

 

Something more important than a pizza? Sounds stupid. Donghyuck laughs as he exits the house, not caring about how he only clads on his ripped jeans and his oversized sweater. He makes his way to jeno’s house while eyes fixed on the phone.

When he arrives, he saw a figure on jeno’s door. He scoots closer and taps the figure’s shoulder. It turns around and donghyuck is greeted by mark’s face. What’s weird is mark’s hair is swept back, revealing his forehead. Does mark just got back from work? But it’s Sunday?

“Mark? What are you doing here?” he asks. Mark fidgets on his place, seems nervous. Donghyuck tilts his head in confusion. “Let’s go inside, it’s cold.”

He grabs mark’s hand and about to drag the older inside when mark tugs him back. “Mark?”

For a moment, the older stays quiet and didn’t say anything. Donghyuck waits in patience as he sweeps one of mark’s hair strands away from his forehead. “Mark? What is it? Are you okay?”

Suddenly, mark falls on his knees, hand still holding donghyuck’s freezing hands. The boy gasps as he eyes the older that is now stares back at him, a smile painted on his lips.

“Donghyuck, here is the first time we met. I remember seven years ago, the other planned to throw a welcoming party for a new neighbor, and I really didn’t want to go. But I ended here, and I met you.” Mark chuckles between his words and continues, “Do you know what the first thing that came to my mind the moment I saw you?” donghyuck shakes his head, trying so hard to ignore his rapid heartbeat.

“I thanked god for you. I thanked for how he made the most beautiful human being I’ve ever laid my eyes on. “Mark stares deep on donghyuck’s eyes, hands gripping tighter.

“donghyuck. I’m in love with you. Back then and now. I never had any courage to tell you, but I’m sure you knew. I got angry when you went on a date with yukhei because I was jealous. I refused to give you any cuddles because I didn’t trust myself enough. I pushed my confession many times because I’m afraid that I couldn’t make you happy.” Donghyuck is now crying, but smiling so wide at the same time. Mark’s heart swells at the sight.

“Lee Donghyuck, my best friend, my everything. Now, I’m proudly be able to say that I loved you, and I still love you,” he pulls a box from his pocket, and donghyuck’s eyes gone wider than ever. He sobs louder, heart full of happiness and mind numbs from everything.

“Marry me.” Mark finals as he presented donghyuck the ring. A sapphire blue ring, donghyuck’s favorite color.

Donghyuck doesn’t trust his voice; he knows it would break the moment he tries to speak, so he just nods. He nods happily, face wet in tears and lips smiling so hard.

Mark beams upon seeing it, and he slips the ring to donghyuck’s finger. He gets up and pulls the now crying boy to a hug. He couldn’t be happier than this. “I love you.” He mutters on donghyuck’s ears and the boy tighten his hold on mark’s nape.

Mark pulls away from the hug and he cups donghyuck’s face. The other stares at him lovingly as he swipes his thumb on donghyuck’s tears. Mark smiles when a realization hits him that here, in front of him, the boy he loved for years is finally his. Now he could proudly shows the world that donghyuck belongs to him, and him only.

He leans forward and he catches donghyuck’s lips into a sweet kiss. Their lips barely touches each other when donghyuck whispers an “I love you too, mark.” he closes the gaps between their lips and he pulls donghyuck’s waist closer to him. The said boy placed his hand on mark’s nape and tilts his head, angling for a better kiss.

Mark nibs donghyuck’s lower lips softly, biting it lovingly as donghyuck let out a small whimper. One of mark’s hands comes to donghyuck’s face, and his thumb burns in such a good way when it brushes with donghyuck’s skin. Donghyuck sighs into the kiss, resulting on mark’s lips curls into a smile.

“And that’s a win for markhyuck everybody!”

Donghyuck got startled when a loud voice comes to his hearing sense, and he abruptly breaks the kiss. Mark laughs and points out to jeno’s second floor, where all the windows are open and donghyuck could paint his parents, mark’s parents, and his friends upstairs, cheering loudly for them. He is sure that he could see jaemin crying while clutching on jeno’s shirt, and renjun ‘boo-ing’ him on the other side.

He laughs with teary-eyes and a full heart. He could feel mark pulls him into a side hug as the older throws a thumbs up to their family upstairs. When mark finally lays his eyes on donghyuck again, the younger pulls him into a chaste kiss.

“Thank you, mark.”

 

 

  
They got married on November. Renjun insist to be the wedding planner alongside with jaemin. Mark admits that their wedding is super beautiful, not sure if it’s because the color blue decorating the halls or because he has donghyuck on his side.

When donghyuck recite his speech for mark, he tries so hard to hold back his tears. And when the pastor pronounces them married, he pulls donghyuck into a loving kiss. Cheers erupted between them and after a long time, he finally feels right.

That night, donghyuck laid on the bed with mark on top of him. Clothes gone and he pulls mark closer. Lips biting each other and donghyuck moans. Mark takes this opportunity to slides his tongue inside donghyuck’s mouth, their tongue dancing with each other in a rhythm. Mark pins donghyuck waist stronger to the bed, bodies brushing with each other warmly, he couldn’t help but bites to donghyuck’s lower lips again.

He pulls out and traces his lips along to donghyuck’s jawline, down and down to his neck. Donghyuck throws his head back, providing mark more space. The older nibs the skin along his neck until it blossoms into a dark purple love bites, but donghyuck couldn’t have enough. He pulls mark’s hair on his hand slowly, urging mark to go on. Mark goes lower, biting the junction between his shoulder and neck. Donghyuck mewls, moans, as he feels heat spreads all over his body.

Mark licks the bite, as he rose again and pulls donghyuck into a kiss. He tears the kiss apart as he lovingly strokes to donghyuck’s damp hair. His heart swells with so much pride that because he knows that only he that got to see donghyuck, all breathless and ethereal like this.

Donghyuck stares back and mouthed a soundless ’I love you’. He pulls mark back to the kiss and mark whispers an ‘I love you too’ in between.

 

**Author's Note:**

> congratulations for making it to the end! kudos are heavily aprreciated and i'd love to know your thoughts of this story. also, if any of you got ideas for the last sin 'gluttony' please let me know so i could consider writing it and make it as the 'seven deadly sins'


End file.
